Betrayal
by Silver Blue Shadows
Summary: Flora knows who she loves. Now she will know he loves her back. But will love be shattered by someone who knows her too well? Someone who will not hide their feelings? Only she can save her friends, her love, and her own feelings. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_ Flora walked down to the forest and hummed a song. She wandered around for a few minutes and then closed her eyes. She spread out her arms and felt the wind blow across her face. Suddenly, a muscular arm stroked her hand, and she gasped. _

_ "Who-" _Bloom smacked her arm, and she jerked awake.

"As I was saying," Stella spared a glare for Flora and continued. "Brandon and the boys invited us to a picnic on the beach! They also invited the new guy, Helia." Everyone stared at Flora, and she blushed.

"Sorry. I can't go. Sam invited me to go to the new park with him. I already said yes!" Flora exclaimed.

"Oh come on! You've been friends with Sam forever; you can leave him for a day!" Aisha poked Flora, "And besides, we all know how much you like Helia! Come with us!"

"PLEASE!" everyone pleaded. Flora sighed and put her head in her hands. She remained like that for a few moments and finally said," Fine. But what am I going to tell Sam?" Musa took her phone and replied," Leave that to me."

* * *

"Hi Sam!"

"Oh. Hey Musa."

"Sorry, but Flora can't go to the park with you. She has other plans." Musa smirked at her phone. At Red Fountain, Sam narrowed his eyes.

"Like what?"

"Sorry, that's for us- and some other guys-to know, and you to never find out. In other words, it's confidential."

"Bu-" Musa hung up.

"Bye bye Sam, hello Helia!"

* * *

"Why? I don't know any of the girls well!" Helia argued.

"That's precisely why you have to go!" Timmy countered.

"Plus, there's one girl we know you want to get to know better. Much better." Riven smirked and Sky struggled to hold his laughter in.

"Fine. But I'm not going to enjoy this!"

"Oh shut up. WE all know you're head over heels for Flora, and this will only help you confess!" Brandon pointed out. Helia sighed.

"I'm only doing this for Flora, alright?" But it was too late. Everyone was already on the floor laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam paced the room. _I have to tell Flora how I feel before Helia does! _He thought. He knew who "the other guys" were from what Flora had told him before. _WE are meant to be! _He screamed inwardly. He paced for a while longer, and suddenly, an idea dawned on him. He lied down on his bed and smiled.

* * *

"Come on Flora! We're going to be late!" Stella yelled. She was wearing an orange off-the-shoulder tee with black jeans and orange flats.

Flora walked out of the bathroom wearing a strapless summer dress that stopped just before her knees. It was white with a light green band in the middle. She had beige sandals on. "I'm here!" She said. She looked at everyone else, who were already ready. Bloom was wearing a blue sweater and gray jeans with blue flats, Musa had a red short-sleeved shirt and denim shorts with red flats, Tecna had a purple dress and beige sandals, and Aisha had a green half-sleeved shirt with denim capris and green sandals.

"We are totally going to blow the guys away!" Stella squealed. "I can't wait to see my snookums again!" Bloom rolled her eyes.

"Let's go girls!"

When they arrived, the Specialists spotted them and waved them over. The girls all ran to their boyfriends and hugged them. Helia sat off to the side and stared at them, a little jealous, until he spotted Flora. He thought she looked more beautiful than ever, so he mustered up enough courage to go over there and talk to her.

Timmy caught his eye as he stood up and mouthed "_Go get her tiger!"_ accompanied with a knowing smirk.

Helia smiled weakly and walked over to Flora. She was string at the sea and jumped when Helia accidentally-on-purpose bumped into her shoulder.

"Sorry." He mumbled, inwardly glad she had noticed him.

"It's alright." She smiled up at him, but just like Helia, her heart was fluttering. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Helia asked after moments of silence.

"Yeah. I'm all about nature, but this is really different! Now I know why Aisha loves water so much, aside from being the fairy of waves." Flora stopped. "I'm sorry, I'm just rambling on-"

"It's fine. I like listening to you talk." Helia said. Flora blushed and looked down. She felt Helia's hand lightly brush her shoulder, so she looked up again, only to find him staring at her.

"Will you go out with me? For dinner tonight?" he asked, no trace of the awkwardness left. Her blush deepened, but she continued looking at him.

"Yes." She shyly hugged him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. This time Helia blushed, a faint pink, and he asked, "Pick you up at eight?" She nodded. This was becoming a great day.

* * *

**Okay, so my friend told me that the Tecna wearing a dress was weird, and I know that, but I didn't know what else to make her wear.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it gave me a boost to keep writing. Keep reviewing! Oh, and I know the chapters are short, but I can't really make them much longer. I'll try though!**


	3. Chapter 3

Helia was smiling the whole way to Red Fountain. Everyone noticed, but only Riven commented.

"Dude, you look like you were dropped in a rainbow and kissed by an angel. Why are you so happy?" Helia sighed dreamily. "I'm going on a date with Flora tonight! Who wouldn't be happy?"

"I told you the picnic would work! I was 98% sure she would say yes if you asked her!" Timmy said.

"What was the other 2% Timmy?" Sky asked.

"What do you think?" Brandon looked at Sky with an exasperated sigh. "Sam would've asked her. But don't worry Helia. She is with you now." Riven slapped his arm.

"Who's Sam? I've never heard of him." Helia questioned. Riven sighed. "He is Flora's friend from middle school, and he goes here. You didn't have to know, but _Brandon_ here can't keep his mouth shut. This is why you are with Stella, idiot." Riven slapped him again.

"Hey! Quit slapping me! I thought Helia already knew. Sorry bro. And what's this about Stella?" Brandon glared daggers at Riven.

"All I was saying is that Stella is a big-mouth, just like you, so you two are perfect together." Riven smirked.

"A big-mouth? You are so going to pay for that!" Brandon brought up his fist and propelled it towards Riven. Sky quickly stood in between them and blocked his punch.

"Guys stop! This isn't helping! And Brandon, you shouldn't have said that, but now that you did, let's fix this." Sky turned towards Helia. "So yes, Sam is Flora's friend. But now she is about to be your girlfriend, so let's forget about him, ok?"

"Sure. I'm not worried or anything. I just wanted to know, like you, what the 2% was. But it's alright. I love her more than anything, and Sam will not be a distraction. We should go upstairs now. I need to study for that test that's coming up." Helia pushed past them and entered Red Fountain without a word. The rest exchanged glances but continued up in silence. No one was going to say what they were all thinking.

* * *

Sam, hidden behind a column, had heard almost everything. _Now it is all set. I will have her, even if it's the last thing I do._ He had left early, so he didn't hear what they said last. _"We will look out for Sam."_

* * *

Flora was in indecision. She wasn't sure what to wear.

"Stella! I need your help!"She yelled.

"Help? You need help? With what?"Stella yelled back.

"Clothes!"Flora's voice was getting hoarse. She turned around, and Stella suddenly appeared.

"Anything for you, darling!" She squealed. She promptly walked to her closet and sifted through the clothes, throwing out what was bad.

"No, too casual, too formal, to frilly, not enough sequins, too colorful, too boring;Where did you get this thing? It looks like it came from a dump! Too long, too small, AHA! Where did you buy this? It's is totally fab!" She came out, holding a knee length dark blue dress with a silver band.

"Ummm, I don't remember. I think it was a birthday present." Flora smiled.

"Well, it's not your usual colors, so I knew you didn't buy this. It's amazing! I would kill for a dress like that! Here, take these silver hoops, and these heels. They will look great with the dress!" Stella held it out to Flora. "Go put this on, and I'll do your hair for you."

"You don't have to do this you know. I can do my own hair."

"Yes, but you are not me, so you can't do hair like I can. Shoo!" She pushed Flora into the bathroom and closed the door. Flora stood there, looking at her dress, thinking about what Helia would think. She finally put it on, carefully pinning the back, and turned to the mirror. She was astounded by what she saw. _it's beautiful! _She thought. Flora stepped into the heels, and put on the hoops. She opened the door, and stepped out to Stella holding a curling iron, a silver clip, and other hair things. Her mouth dropped open, and she looked proud.

"You look gorgeous! Helia will be blown away!" She ushered Flora to a chair, and made her sit while she did her hair.

10 minutes later, her hair was in cascading curls going down her back, her bangs pinned to the side with a silver clip.

"I couldn't have done better!"She looked outside. "And here's Helia! You better go downstairs! He came with a levabike! Your hair will get messed up!" Stella screeched.

"Don't worry!" Flora cast a spell on her hair to keep it the way it was all the time. "I have to go now! Bye!" She rushed o her closet, took out a silver clutch, and walked down the stairs. "Thanks!" She yelled over her shoulder. Stella watched her go downstairs, then switched to the window. _Can't wait to see Helia's face! _she thought.

* * *

Flora walked out of Alfea and into the courtyard. She saw Helia leaning on the levabike with a helmet in his hands. Helia noticed her, and his lips parted, his eyes widening.

"Hi." She said shyly. He was quiet, still dumbfounded.

"H...hi!" He finally spluttered out. "Wan-want to go now?" He stumbled towards Flora, holding out the helmet.

"Sure! Thanks." She put on the helmet, and hoped onto the bike. _No. _she thought. Helia came on after her, thoughts running through his head. _Tonight will be the night._ he thought. He started the bike, and they rode off into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

"Reservations for Helia."

"Right this way, sir." The waiter led them to a table outside. It was adorned with a little vase filled with red roses, and a sparkling white tablecloth. Flora smiled at the decorations and thought, _How in the world did he know I liked to sit outside, and I loved red roses? Oh...obviously. I'm the fairy of nature!_

She casually took a step closer to Helia, and felt his hand clasp hers. She felt like she was on top of the world as Helia pulled out her chair and smiled at her. She carefully sat down, not wanting to rumple the dress. Helia sat across from her, his eyes stuck on her lips. He was smiling the whole time. _Nothing can ruin this!_ he thought. He hid the box that he had been holding in his pant pocket, lightly tapping it to make sure it was secure.

They picked up their menus, hands flipping the page to the vegetarian side.

"I didn't know you were vegetarian!" Flora exclaimed.

"I'm not. I'm just trying to be better, like you." Helia explained truthfully. She blushed, and averted her eyes to the menu.

"Do you know what you want? I've decided." Flora looked up at him again, placing the menu back onto the table. Helia stopped staring at her, like he had been doing for the past 30 seconds, and glanced at the menu.

"Yeah. But...I didn't come here for the food Flora. I came here to tell you-"

"Would you like to order?" the waiter had been staring at Flora as well, entranced by her beauty, and had walked over there as quickly as he could seeing them put their menus down. He waited, his pen poised over his mini notebook. Helia glared daggers at him, but he remained unfazed, his eyes only for Flora.

"Minestrone soup." He muttered through gritted teeth.

"Make that two." Flora smiled. "I didn't know you likes that too!" Helia beamed at her, and the waiter, whose name was Stefan, wrote quickly, his eyes directing his anger to the notebook.

"Of course. Anything else?" Stefan stared at Flora, waiting for her response.

"No, thank you." Helia dismissed him, and Stefan left, seething with anger. Not that he was going to do anything. Flora, was taken.

* * *

"That was amazing!" Flora exclaimed.

"It was good." Helia grudgingly admitted, still mad at the oblivious waiter. He placed his napkin on the table and and put his credit card on the table. He called the waiter over again and said he wanted to pay. The waiter took the card and left, leaving them alone.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Helia asked once he got his card back. Flora grinned.

"Of course! I'd love to." They stood up and walked into he labyrinth garden. The green hedges that served as walls directed them through twisting turns, and Flora used her powers to show them the way to go. Helia suddenly cleared his throat.

"So...ummm...what I was saying before." Helia turned to face Flora, his hands clenched shut. "I came here because-"

"Look at that beautiful fountain!" Flora pointed. "Let's go sit at the bench." She pulled him to the bench and Helia gave an exasperated sigh in his head. This was not going the right way. In truth, Flora only interrupted him because she was afraid of what he was going to say. They sat down on the bench, and Flora leaned her head on Helia's shoulder while he stroked her hair.

He sighed. He couldn't put this off any longer. He took out the box from his pant pocket and slowly handed it to the now-sitting upright Flora. She opened it even slower. She gasped as it showed what was inside. A sparkling necklace with a diamond heart and silver key appeared.

"You shouldn't have! It's so beautiful. Thank you!" Helia took it out of the box, and Flora lifted her hair up while he clasped it on her neck.

"Flora, you are the key to my heart. Ever since I first met you, I've been amazed at you beauty, your kindness, and I wanted to love you forever. I do love you. I never thought I'd meet anyone who was so perfect in every way. Please, will you be my...umm" Helia lost his courage and looked down.

"Shhh." Flora put a finger on his lips. She leaned towards him, and put her arms around his neck.

"I love you." She said. She closed the distance, and their lips met, bringing a clash of emotions and sparks with it. She ran her hand through his long, dark hair, and basked in the feelings that she was feeling.

They slowly parted and gazed at each other for the longest time.

"Yes." She whispered.

* * *

**Ok, so writer's block had hit me, and I couldn't get anything down. Sorry! I'll try to update faster next time. Thanks to everyone! I LOVE YOU ALL. By the way, the link for the picture of the necklace will be on my profile.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok omg sorry I really fail at keeping my promises. To be honest, I really did not want to write anything, plus I had a whole lot of homework. My free time was used up reading, so I didn't get time to do it either. But mostly the not wanting to write anything part. Well, here goes.**

* * *

"So, how was your night, Flora?" Stella sidled up to Flora with a wink. She lowered her lashes and made smoochy sounds. Flora laughed and pushed her away.

"Nothing Stella. Don't get any ideas!" Flora dropped her jacket on the couch and dropped down with a sigh. "But it was magical. Everything was perfect."

"So you did do smoochy smoochy? Did he get you anything? Did you guys make out in the bushes and someone saw you? Come one! Spill." Stella sat down next to her and and grabbed her cheeks. "If you don't tell, I'll make up lies and tell all the girls that you guys were, you know, doing _it."_

"Stella! Fine. I'll tell you. But don't ask questions, ok?"

"Wait! Let me get the girls. And, Flora, questions are what make my world go round. There is nothing wrong with asking!"

"No. There isn't. But when you try to get me to tell you if I slept with a guy I JUST WENT OUT WITH, then there is a problem." Stella twirled around and let out a laugh. "Oh but darling, there is no problem if you did!" she skipped up the stairs, and merrily called out to everyone. Flora sat there spluttering, and carefully picked herself up. _Why couldn't I have made a normal friend?_ she shook her had in defeat and trudged up the stairs, making sure to be exceptionally quiet. What she didn't know was that 5 girls were waiting to ambush her at the top of the stairs, so she kept on climbing. Flora just reached the top, and suddenly felt a hand at her back.

"Now you will tell us what happened, or we might have to put a truth spell on you. We can't let this go by without a word! You shall tell us everything, and we shall make comments on everything. That's how it works. So lets go and you can tell us what happened with GREAT detail. Okay?" Stella asked. Bloom, Musa, Aisha, and Tecna opened the door to the room and sat on the ground.

"Let'sstart with this. Where did Helia take you?" Flora sighed.

"He took me to some fancy restaurant in the suburbs."

"You don't know the name? How come?" Bloom asked.

"Probably because she was too mesmerized by Helia." Musa smiled at Flora. "Weren't you?"

"No! I mean, yes. I mean, you know, he's charming and handsome and kind and everything. I do like him though. Really! I just wasn't mesmerized. He wouldn't tell me the name. I mean, I didn't really ask either..."

"So you weren't mesmerized by him, but you really liked him and couldn't keep your eyes off him, right?" Stella squealed.

"Sure. Whatever. I really like him." Flora stared at Stella, willing her to ask something else. Tecna decided to ask this time. "Did he get a reservation? Was it outside?"

"Yes and yes. I think he knew since I am the fairy of nature and all." Flora shrugged. "What next?"

"Where did you go after that?" Aisha smiled, and there was a twinkle in her eye.

"We went to a garden out back. It was a beautiful garden, like a labyrinth. We went to the fountain there, and he gave me this." She pulled out the necklace he had given her and showed it to the girls.

"Oh my gosh! Brandon never gave me a necklace! Oh wait, he did. But wow! It's beautiful! Did he...say anything after giving it to you?" Stella grinned mischievously and let go of the necklace. Flora blushed. "I'd rather not tell. It's kind of personal."

"Hey! I told you when I went out with Sky right? Now you will tell us what happened with you and Helia, because 'personal' extends to all of the Winx, right girls?"

"Totally!" They all yelled. Flora looked at them, and feeling embarrassed and shy, she whispered, "He kissed me."

There was silence.

No one moved.

Suddenly, a five-way glance passed between the rest of the girls. They all simultaneously stood up.

And jumped.

And hugged Flora one after the other.

"Oh my gosh I knew this would happen! I was right about the picnic AND Helia, right! This is so exciting! What's our status now? Are you guys a couple?"

"I think so. We were just in the moment. I don't really remember all the details." Flora grinned up at the girls, wondering why she felt so shy before. The girls squealed and squealed, and by 2 am, they were spent.

"Night girls! I can't stay up any longer!" Musa yawned and stretched. She walked to her dorm and looked over her shoulder. "Peace!"

One by one all the girls stood up and went back to their rooms, hugging Flora and congratulating her again.

Flora sat on the couch, happy to have such great friends and a new amazing boyfriend. _Wow. _she thought, _such an amazing day! _She stood up and went to her dorm room, opening the door softly and closing it. She shimmied out of her dress and put on her nightgown, using magic to change her hair back and take the make up off her face.

She yawned, pulled the covers back, climbed in, and dreamed about Helia. _Amazing. _she thought again.

* * *

**Ok! Another chapter done. I will not promise anything, but I will try to get a new chapter in by next week. I will really try!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Goody gumdrops I totally forgot to update this. Don't judge my failure at Flora-impersonation! I see you looking! Anyway here it is!**

* * *

Sam walked down to Magix Park, knowing Flora was going to be there. Stalking was not his favorite word for what he was doing, but he had to do what he had to do, right? He had just entered when he heard her tinkling laughter.

"Oh stop! Oh, I love this park so much. It's so serene, and peaceful. I especially love the garden near the Lake of Light! It's so exotic there! Like flowers from all the dimensions came to this one garden, just so we could see them!" Sam smiled. Phase 1, in action.

He jumped out from behind a tall tree and smiled at Flora. "Hey Flora! I didn't know you were coming here! What a coincidence! Wha- oh. Hey there...?"

"Helia. Who are you?" He asked. Sam's smiled wavered a little, but he regained his composure. _They said only Flora was coming!_

"That's Sam! He's one of my friends from school! I'm so sorry Sam! I had a lot planned yesterday, and time just flew by!" She threw him her signature smile and hugged him lightly. She was letting go when he grabbed her tighter and squeezed lightly, holding the hug for more than a friendly period of time. Flora pulled back harder and went back to Helia, kissing his cheek. Sam let go of his smile and scowled for an instant. _A little too late...but I will get her. _He shrugged. "It's fine. I'll see you later. Can you meet me at the mall? There is something I need to tell you."

"Sure."

"Wait. Why can't you tell her here? It's just in front of me." Helia stepped in front of Flora and stared Sam down.

"It's a little personal. So, she'll meet me there so we can talk. Isn't that right Flora?" Sam glared at Helia and pushed him to the side, sidling up to Flora. She glanced at both of them and bit her lip.

"Sure. It won't hurt." She took another look at Helia and narrowed her eyes a bit.

"Good! See you then!" Sam walked off, throwing another glare in Helia's direction.

* * *

"I don't like him Flora. He looks a bit off." Helia looked over his shoulder again and rolled them.

"Oh, don't be like that!" She pulled his head back and kissed him full on the lips. "He is super sweet and he doesn't go on insane flower killing sprees or anything, so don't worry. He won't hurt me!" Flora laughed and pulled him towards the garden.

* * *

Flora arrived at Magix Mall and looked for Sam. When she didn't see him, she took out her watch, checking the time. _He told me to come at 2 when he called me. Maybe I was too late._ She gave one last desperate scour of the area before sighing. She had just turned to leave when a voice called out.

"Flora! So glad you could make it!" Sam hugged her from behind. She turned quickly and struggled out of his arms.

"Hi! I thought you'd left already! Good you didn't. Want to go inside now?" Flora glanced at the entrance of the mall, and gestured with her hands.

"Oh, no. We aren't going in there. I'm taking you somewhere else!" Sam grabbed her hand and led her out of the rotunda. She wrenched it out.

"Excuse me? Where?" Flora stared at him quizzically.

"You'll see." He replied cryptically. He took her hand again and took her to the parking lot.

"Why are we in the parking lot?" Flora asked.

"This is just how we get there." Sam replied.

"So we aren't about to make out in the parking lot right? 'Cuz I thought that was some new trendy romantic setting. But it wouldn't matter, because we're only friends! Right?" She laughed.

"Right." He replied with gritted teeth. "Let's go then." He led her through twists and turns that somehow led up to a dark alleyway, covered in graffiti and unidentifiable plants, which was new for Flora. Her eyes widened and she walked backwards, or attempted to.

"I am not, I repeat _NOT_ going in there. Not in a million years."

"It'll be fine! And what if we did it in 30 seconds? Faster, right?" He dragged her to a black door hidden by- ha- dark moss. What a cliché, right? She hasn't seen it at first, what with the dreary setting and higher than usual heart rate. Sam pushed it open, the door squeaking on rusted hinges, and lightly pushed Flora in. She struggled, pushing back with no luck.

"What is this place? Let's leave, please! I can't stand it here!" Flora yelled. She fought out of his grip, but his hands were like iron. He let go of her as they reached the center of the room, and turned to face her.

"Flora," He started. "we have been friends for ages, but I want more. I can't stand just being friends with you. The moment I laid eyes on you, I wanted to hug you and kiss you and take you out for dates, everything. I really truly lo-"

"Stop. Please. I just...I just can't. You have to understand. I just can't do this with you. I'm sorry. I...I have to go." She swerved past him, but he grabbed her hand-still hurting from when he had grabbed her hand before- just as she was opening the door. His eyes, which had just been full of passion and lust, were now filled with nothing but anger and hurt. Lightning fast, he had her pinned against the wall, wrists above her head. Sam leaned so close Flora could feel his breath on her face.

"I have waited a long time to tell you this. You can't just walk away from this and reject me. I know there is someone else, and I don't approve. Be with me, or bad things will happen Flora. Bad things." He leaned closer. "And you don't want that."

"I don't need your approval!" Flora fiercely whispered. Sam yelled in rage and smacked her head on the wall. He let go of her, and opened the door with force.

"You will regret saying no to me Flora! You will really regret it!" He rushed out and slammed the door, leaving a crying Flora swaying. Hew vision was dotted with black spots, growing bigger with every passing second. The last thing she saw was Helia rushing through the door, and her last thought, _Am I hallucinating? _before the world started to spin and the ground rushed up to meet her.

* * *

**Chapter done! Thank you to the faithful reviewers and followers who have waited so patiently for this chapter! Hope you like it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**My new chapter: (by the way in case you people think I own Winx Club and stuff -aw shucks I feel so loved!- I don't!) (No I realize you guys don't think that I'm just flattering myself) Anyways here goes!**

* * *

Flora opened her eyes to see the worried faces of her friends above her. Her head felt like a jackhammer was pounding in her skull, and her memory was a little hazy. She attempted to sit up, but a sharp spike of pain above her eye stopped her.

"Don't try to get up! You were hurt, and you're in the nurse's office right now. Just rest." Musa said.

"What? What happened?" Flora squeezed her eyes shut, trying to get the pain to lessen. Suddenly, it all came back to her. Going to the mall to meet Sam, Sam taking her to the alley, smacking her head on the wall. She gasped as she remembered what he had asked her. _I can't tell Helia. Or anyone for that matter. I couldn't tell them._ She thought.

"Helia followed you because he thought Sam was bad or something. And then he saw him take you to that alley, and he saw Sam run out of the alley. He wanted to chase him, but he was worried about you. Are you okay? Did Sam hurt you? Did he steal something? Was he mad?" Stella's twenty questions game was cut short as Bloom shouldered her way through her and glared at her.

"She shouldn't talk. She really needs rest!" She glanced at her with anxious eyes and pushed the group towards the door.

"No!" Flora yelled. She pushed off the bed, and there was a sudden blast of pain. She groaned and swayed a little, leaning back on the bedside table for support. She regained her composure and took an unsteady step forward. The girls rushed towards her, trying in vain to get her to sit back down.

"It's fine! I'm really okay." She smiled wanly. "I have to tell you what happened." She relayed the whole story, answering questions from the girls-mostly Stella- but leaving out his desires and threats. She didn't want them to worry more than they already were. The Winx stared at her with widened eyes, and Tecna said, "From what you told us, there is a 99% chance that Sam will be back. You were very lucky Helia was following you."

"I seriously doubt he'll come back with Helia around, and I also doubt Helia will leave you for too long after this. Helia wasn't ready to leave your side until Mrs. Faragonda came in and made him leave." Stella glanced backwards, as if the headmistress was going to come in and bust _her _for staying in here for too long.

"Well, I have to go now. I have to go thank Helia. I can't believe he stayed for so long." She walked towards the door, leaving a gaping Stella behind her. Flora opened the door and was about to close it when she heard a chorus of disagreeing voices and a scurry of feet. One voice rang out above the others.

"The statistics! They're never wrong!" But Flora was already flying out to Red Fountain.

* * *

Flora landed on the front gate of Red Fountain. She powered down (?) and walked in to the campus. There were three classes that were going on as she walked in, and she felt like she was intruding. She hurried past Cordatorta without even a nod of recognition and fled past the first floor. She was near the end of the hallway on the second floor when she heard a familiar voice.

"I'm trying! This kind of genius plan isn't a walk in the park! It takes time, and we don't have much of it. So if you would stop yelling and try to keep calm we might be able to make some progress!" _Sam. _thought Flora.

"I AM CALM! BUT IF WE DON'T GET HER WE CAN'T GO THROUGH WITH THE CEREMONY!" A voice screeched. Flora peeked through the keyhole and gasped. _Stormy! The Trix are here! What is Sam doing with them? _Flora looked through the keyhole and suddenly jumped back. Sam was walking towards the door with his head cocked slightly to the side. He had heard her! She scrambled to the a column which she hid behind, taking slow breaths.

The door creaked open, and Sam walked out, turning his head side to side. Flora held her breath, and let it out when she heard the door close. She sighed with relief and went back to the keyhole.

"I will get her, and you can perform the ceremony, okay? This plan will work, and I will get Flora. We will just have to wait till we know where the Winx and Specialists will go together as a group. It will work out fine." Sam said, sitting down on the bed with a smirk.

"It better. If it doesn't, it won't just be the Winx that get hurt." A smooth voice answered him. _Icy for sure. _Flora thought.

She retreated from the door and hurried to the fourth floor, where the Specialists' rooms were. She found Sky's room and knocked impatiently. She tapped her foot lightly and waited for a few minutes. When he didn't open the door, she ran to Riven's room, practically banging the door.

"Please open the door!" Her voice held a note of hysteria, and the door suddenly opened.

"Flora? Why are you here?" A sleepy voice answered.

"I need to find Helia! Do you know where he is?" She asked, desperate.

"Slow down! He's in class. Why do you need him? What is so important?" Riven grumbled.

"The Trix and Sam plan to ambush us! They want...they want..." Flora trailed off, not wanting to finish. Riven was up and alert now.

"Sam? And the _Trix_? When did that happen?" Riven asked, walking out of his dorm room and looking around the hall, as if the Trix were right there. Which, technically, they were.

"I don't know! I came her to thank Helia, and I saw them in Sam's room. I need to find Helia, Riven. This is important!" Flora looked at him pleadingly. Riven sighed. "He's outside, training with Cordatorta. Sky and the rest of them are there too."

"Thank you!" She rushed outside and veered towards the sound of grunts and clashes.

* * *

Flora saw Sky, Helia, Brandon, and Timmy all fighting with their own weapons. She sighed as she watched Helia kick out at Brandon and catch his foot to flip him with his laser glove. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and saw Headmaster Saladin looking at her.

"What's wrong Flora?" She smiled at him and felt tears in her eyes.

"Nothing is wrong Headmaster." She couldn't bear telling him that his own student was a bad person, and he was planning to do something utterly evil. Saladin smiled back, but it didn't reach his eyes. He walked to the group that was fighting and held a hand up. The boys all stopped, and turned to him. Their eyes all alighted on Flora, and Helia's widened. Saladin nodded at him, and he walked over to Flora.

"What's going on? Why did you come here? I left you at Alfea so you could rest, Flora." Helia looked her over with worried eyes. She shrugged his worry away and got right to the point.

"Sam and the Trix are working together. They want to kidnap me!" After that, she promptly burst into tears. Helia led her through to the courtyard in the back and sat her down on a bench.

"Calm down, Flora. Deep breaths. Tell me from the beginning." Helia rubbed soothing circles on her back almost instinctively as Flora relayed everything, from the moment she set foot on the grounds. Helia's free hand slowly curled into a fist- though, pacifist he was, he didn't do more than that- and slowly tilted his head to Flora's. He kissed her forehead as she laid her head on his shoulder and cried.

"Why do the Trix want me? What am I to them? I'm only the nature fairy. I don't have amazing powers like Bloom or Stella. Look at them! They have the power of the dragon flame and the shining sun. They have 10 times more power than I have. Why do they need _me_?" Flora sobbed, not jealous of Bloom or Stella, but a little curious and saddened. Helia sighed.

"Flora, you may not be the most powerful fairy in all the dimensions, but you are the most perfect person to me. No one can talk to nature like you can! It's amazing. And you are what you are, and you are a beautiful, courageous, powerful fairy who has enough maturity and self confidence to take on a powerful wizard _and _his witches. You are perfect Flora. Don't forget that." With that, he kissed her with so much passion she felt like the most powerful person on the planet. It was bliss. Slowly they broke apart, not breaking eye contact. He pulled her up, and they both walked up to the dorm rooms, ready to make plans and...think.

* * *

**Another chapter...DONE. I would like to thank this website for helping me along the way, and for the wonderful reviewers who give me the will to write on! Thank you. I am very proud to have finished this chapter. I like to think there was too much action in this chapter, but as we all know, I am very wrong. But be warned...there are dark times ahead. You may not like what comes next. But if you like this story, you will read on and find out. There will be such a cliffhanger you'll have to hold on for dear life and try not to break down crying. (heh heh just kidding. there will be a cliffhanger though) Just wait and see! REVIEW AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER. IN MY WILL IT WILL SAY, "Thank you to all my reviewers. I owe you all one. Oh wait, HERE ARE THE TEACUPS I PROMISED YOU. THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING. YOUR REWARDS WILL ARRIVE IN THE MAIL." Okay..this was too long. See you next time! (the time in which you will all want to kill me for somethings) -not**


	8. Chapter 8

**And, drumroll please. TA DA! The chapter you have all been waiting for! You may bring your tissues. (not really it's not sad or anything) -or is it?**

* * *

The Specialists (and Riven heheh) walked down to the second floor, stopping at a blue door. Helia cleared his throat, making sure the guy in the room knew someone was outside his door.

"Hey guys, we should go down to the beach with the Winx. We haven't seen them in a while. How about today in the afternoon? We don't have any classes." Helia said. They all mumbled their agreement and slowly shuffled away. They stood a few feet away from the door, and heard a faint snicker. Or giggle. Whatever it was evil people faintly laughed like. They smiled and hurried back to their dorm rooms.

* * *

The Specialists and Winx had arrived at the beach.

"Are you sure he heard you?" Bloom asked.

"Guys, why-" Flora interrupted.

"We're positive. He giggled!" Brandon replied.

"Guys, really-"

"Evil people don't giggle. They cackle. Have you learned nothing? This is reason number 2 why you're with Stella." Riven said.

"Guys, I really don't think-"

"Oh, is that how it is? Why I oughta..." Brandon glared at Riven, Stella right behind him. She nonchalantly threw a ball of light at Riven's face, temporarily blinding him.

"Reason number 1 to why you shouldn't provoke me. Or Brandon in that case." She smiled sweetly. Riven covered his eyes, flailing...well...blindly.

"Musa! Musa help me!" He yelled. Musa backed up.

"This is your problem big guy." She smothered a laugh.

"GUYS! DO YOU REALLY THINK IT'S A GOOD IDEA TO LEAD SAM AND THE TRIX TO A PLACE FILLED WITH INNOCENT PEOPLE?" Flora yelled. They all stared at her, shocked at her outburst. She glared back. Suddenly, her face changed, turning into a horrified stare.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell. It's just, was that a really good idea?" She sheepishly glanced at them. Aisha stared at her, sudden realization glinting in her eyes.

"You are so right, Flora. I can't believe this. You didn't ask us first guys! We could hurt innocent people if they ambush us." She glared at them, her hands on her hips.

"Why don't we go to that rocky area, over there. No one ever goes there." Riven said, his eyesight back to normal.

"Why would we go there? _We_ could get hurt." Brandon said, still miffed.

"No. No, actually it's a good idea. Finally, Riven, you get a good idea." Timmy said. Riven said nothing, not wanting Tecna to do the same thing Stella did. Tecna, not realizing this, said,"The chance of people getting hurt there are about 1%. So, Riven is right. We should definitely go there."

"Thank the Good Lord..." Riven muttered under his breath. Tecna glances back.

"What was that Riven?" She asked. He didn't stop and moved towards Musa. Tecna stared quizzically at his back.

_Boys._ She thought.

* * *

"Are you sure they'll come? I don't know, we've been here for 2 hours and no one has showed up." Stella announced, sitting on a rock.

"We're _positive._" Brandon replied exasperatedly.

"I'm just making sure, snookums. No need to get mad. Or anything." She smiled sweetly at him. A sudden yell interrupted their conversation.

"Hey! Look who's there!" Bloom yelled.

"The TRIX!" The rest of them shouted. (as usual...)

"Lets transform! Magic Winx! Enchantix!" She yelled. (I like enchantix, and I remember no other transform-yell thingy, so sue me if you don't like it)

3 seconds later, they were flying in the air towards the witches.

"Hey pixies! Miss us?" Icy called out.

"Not at all! Honestly, we were hoping you would stay dead for once in our lives. How hard is it to lie on the ground and just _die?_ I mean, come on!" Stella yelled back.

"Not very hard, since you are just asking for a death sentence! Give us what we want, or things will get ugly!" Stormy said, her hair flying around her face.

"Of course they will..." Stella muttered angrily. "You asked for it! Enchantix sunbeam!" She threw a ball of _harmful_ light towards the witches, who dodged it easily. They sneered at her.

"Can't do better? Well, I can. Mirror attack!" Darcy yelled, as a dark fog surrounded them. As soon as it had appeared, it was gone. They looked around, and saw something that surprised them. Exact replicas of themselves standing right next to them. Suddenly, they burst into action, shooting and slicing at the mirror images. Flora flew up higher.

"Ivy fortress!" She shouted, and a box of ivy surrounded "Mirror" Flora and "Mirror" Musa. They laughed, and attempted a counterattack. Mirror Musa played music, which confused Flora for a second, until she saw that the vines were swaying to the music, under Mirror Musa's control. Mirror Flora yelled out a spell, and suddenly the vines were shooting towards Flora.

"Reverse ivy bind!" Mirror Flora yelled, and the vines wrapped around Flora, holding her in the air and keeping her immobile. She yelled out, trying to use her powers to unwrap herself, but somehow she felt like her powers were getting weaker. She stopped, trying to save her energy.

Looking around, she saw the rest of the group with the same problem. Aisha and Stella were trapped in a Morphix bubble, and everyone else was already down.

_Why are they so strong? _Flora wondered. Her head was drooping slowly, her energy leaving her. She looked up in a last vain effort to find someone still up, and- lo and behold!- there was Helia, hacking at the vines. So, because he was only looking at the vines, he didn't see Stormy come up behind him, and didn't have any means of protecting himself. Flora collected all her remaining strength, and yelled out his name.

"HELIA!" She screamed, but it was too late. Stormy attacked him, and he fell to the ground with a faint thud...as

Flora

drifted

into

unconsciousness...

* * *

**I'm not at all good with cliffhangers, I've found out. Review, and as a challenge, please explain to me what I did wrong, or what I did right, because I have no clue. Thanks! You don't have to, but it would make me a better writer, so I would appreciate it if you would! Thanks for being patient, I know I took forever! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh my**** lovelies I am inexplicably sorry for the time it took me. Almost a whole month...I can't tell you sorry enough. *hides behind pillow. ****Don't hurt me! No...wait scratch that, don't hurt me too much. Leave me at least a little alive. No, you can actually kill me. I am so very very very very very a thousand times very sorry, but that doesn't cut it. So, in an act of apologizing to my faithful faithful readers, I have given you and extra extra extra long chapter. For me at least. And, to the guest who asked if the previous chapter was the last chapter...I'll let you figure that out on your own. I would also like to thank the guest who gave me the fairy forms. I kind of blanked...and a BIGG thank you to winxclubflora. I like you, you are my friend. xD just kidding I'm not a robot don't worry everyone...and ANYWAY on with the story! Review it makes me want to hug someone really hard. And it also makes me want to update...don't know how true that is anymore...let's stop on THAT happy note. I finally named a chapter for once. Only this once though, so don't get any ideas. Here we go:**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Flashbacks**

_Flora_ _P.O.V _

Groggily, I groaned. Where was I? I couldn't remember anything, past going to the beach...and...HELIA! He was unconscious, and I blacked out...SAM! He must have done something. I groaned again. Sam...how did things go so wrong? We were such good friends..I cared for him. A lot. But not in that way. How could I never have realized that Sam cared so much..he _loved_ me? How could I have been so blind? So naive? **(can't find the dot thing over the i) **Maybe if I had realized sooner, this mess could have been avoided. I could have nipped it at the bud. Maybe Sam had been right...that time when he told me, "You are too kind Flora. Too naive and gullible. Anyone can fool you. Anyone." Who could have thought it was Sam all along?

_ Flashback_

"Sam. Sam. SAM! Where are you going?" Flora asked nervously. Sam shrugged off the hand she had placed on his shoulder. The rain poured on them, soaking them to their bone. But Flora didn't care. Sam was...angry. At her.

"Anywhere. Away from you. Just...I can't be near you right now." He quickly turned and stared at her, almost into the depths of her soul. Flora stared back.

"What did I do? Please, I don't know. I need to know. I need to make this right." Flora whispered. "Tell me, Sam." Sam grabbed her face, and leaned a little closer. Flora gasped, and pushed him slightly. Sam growled.

"See? This is what I mean. You are too naive. Too gullible. Anyone can fool you. Anyone." Sam yelled. _I have, for the past three years._ He thought angrily._  
_

"I haven't done anything! What did I do so wrong? I'm not...naive. Or gullible. Why would you say that? You're my friend Sam. Friends don't say that." Flora replied shakily.

"That's true, but only in your head. This is naivete. Do you understand now? You think everything needs to be perfect...perfect friend with no flaws, perfect life, perfect everything. But that's all in your head. This is real life Flora. There is no perfect." He looked away, and stomped off. "Perfection will not, and will never be achieved by anyone but the already perfect." _You._ he thought. _You._

_Flora P.O.V_

He loved me. And he was right. How naive. I wanted everything perfect. Good friends and all. How could I have been so dumb. _Sam. I'm sorry. _she thought.

But.

This was not Sam. Not the Sam I had known for almost my entire life. How could it have been? The same way I had been so stupid. _The TRIX. _I thought angrily. I will save him. But I will not do it alone. I have Helia. I have the Winx. I can do this.

* * *

_Sam P.O.V_

Why? Why was she so against loving me? I admit, I kept it a secret, but she should have figured it out. Maybe..maybe she just doesn't love me. _NO!_ I thought angrily. This will not happen. She WILL love me. I will make her. I will hurt her friends...her _boyfriend_. Anything to get her to love me. But..I have the Trix too. They can take care of the ceremony, which will remove all her powers, make them so much stronger. Then, she will be like me, with no powers. And then she will realize that we aren't so different.

The Trix won't hurt her, Icy promised.

Wait.

What am I doing? This isn't me...or is it? _UGH I CAN'T THINK STRAIGHT. _What's wrong with me. That one night...a few months ago...is that what changed me. I growled. No. This is me. This IS me. Nothing can change that.

_Flashback_

Sam walked down the hallway, towards his room. It had been a wonderful night out with Flora. They had eaten dinner, and then visited the botanical gardens. He had pulled a few strings to get them into Flora's favorite place at night, but it had been worth it. He had almost felt like confessing his love for her right then and there, but he had lost his confidence and had just kept quiet. He sighed. _I can't just keep quiet forever. I need to tell her sometime._ he thought. He dismissed the thought, though, as he entered his room

He threw his wallet onto the bedside table and flopped onto the bed. Sam was so lost in the memory of the night that he didn't notice the bathroom door silently open, showing a silhouette of a woman, glowing blue. The woman glided forward, light shining on her, revealing who she was.

She cleared her throat, loud enough that Sam heard her. He jumped, and turned his head, finally seeing her.

"Icy." He growled. He knew who she was, but had never fought her.

"Hello...Sam." She whispered, "How's it going?"

"Like you care, witch! Get out." He yelled, slightly nervous. Icy smirked.

"Or what? Gonna call your girlfriend? Oh...I'm sorry. I forgot you were too much of a coward to have one!" She threw back her head and laughed, the sound like icicles shattering. Sam's eyes widened.

"How do you know about that? Have you been.._spying_ on me?" Sam asked.

"Oh no. My sisters and I have better things to do than spy on someone like you." She sneered. She glided closer, approaching Sam. "Oh, no. We have been spying on Flora, of course. She has something we need. Her powers." Sam narrrowed his eyes.

"Why would you need _Flora's _powers? I thought you were after Bloom's." Sam slowly back away, towards the end of his bed, where he had hidden a blade.

"Nature, of course. We absolutely _love _nature!" She giggled devilishly, like she knew something he didn't.

"Tell me the truth, or you're going to regret coming here." Sam stumbled on his rug, and held on to the bed post, fear in his eyes.

"Regret it? Oh no, I'm starting to love it. But I'll tell you. No one would believe you if you told them anyway. Nature. Flora can control everything about it. The big, strong trees, the poisonous flowers, everything. Now, she only ever uses it for defensive moves. If someone powerful like me had her power, I could use it for vile things, and attack rather than defense. See where I'm going with this? Yes, it would mean we would be more powerful than ever!" Icy cackled, and lowered herself to the floor. "But we need your help. You are close to her, and we can't get close enough without her friends getting in the way. If you help us, once we take her power, you can _save_ her, and then, she'll love you. But, that's only if you help us." She blew on her nails, like she didn't expect his help.

Sam was speechless.

"But..this is evil!"

"We are evil. But you get something out of it." Icy stared at him, and suddenly she smiled. "I'll make this a little easier for you. EVIL"S REIGN!" She yelled, and suddenly Sam was encased in harsh light. He struggled, but Icy just laughed.

"Now you'll be under our command. And we'll become more powerful than ever! All. Because. Of. _You._" She cackled again, and Sam was released. He stretched his muscles, and smirked.

"When do we start?" He asked.

_Sam P.O.V_

No. I had become a better version of myself then. And I owed it all to Icy. Keeping Flora in that alley room had seemed harsh at first, but it worked for him. As long as she didn't know it was him who captured her...but she was going to guess.

Maybe Icy could erase her memory of Helia...and of me when I slapped her...and then she would love me. It could work. It had to work. It was all coming together. I smirked. She will be mine. Forever.

* * *

_Helia P.O.V._

I punched the wall. _So much for being a pacifist,_ I thought. But I didn't care. That jerk, Sam, had taken my Flora. _I love her_. I thought. I do. I admit it. I have loved her ever since we first met. But now she's gone, and I can't do anything about it.

_Flashback_

Helia was sitting at the bench in the park, Flora next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I really don't think it's a good idea that you go with Sam. I told you already, he didn't look right. Who hides behind a tree if all they wanted to do was ask someone something. I know he's your friend, but honestly." Helia glanced at her. Flora sighed.

"I know him Helia. And we've only just become an official couple. I don't think you need to get overly protective yet." She laughed. Helia smiled back, but was still not persuaded.

"Still. If I, having known him for only a few minutes, can tell that he isn't what he seems, then why not trust me?" He held onto Flora's hand. Flora smiled again.

"I trust you. But I trust Sam too. Like I said. Insane flower killing sprees? Not Sam." She lifted her head off of Helia's shoulder and stared at him, cupping his face with her hands. "I know what I'm doing Helia. I do." She moved her arms to his neck, and lowered her face to his...only to kiss his nose and run off.

"Tease!" Helia called, laughing and running after her. **(I swear, I laughed so hard when writing this. It struck me as funny and a bit ooc, but you know. Funniness comes at a price! :D)**

I punched the wall again. My knuckles were bleeding, but I didn't care. Flora was gone, and it was my fault. If only I had stopped her from going to the mall with Sam...if only. _If, if, if. All ifs. _

I was going to kill Sam.

A sudden knock at my door pulled me out of my Sam-killing-fantasies, and I growled.

"What?" I yelled. The knocking stopped.

"It's me, Helia. Your friend? Nabu?" I could hear the worry in his voice. "Can I come in." I sighed, beaten.

"Sure." The door opened, and Nabu, along with Aisha, came inside. Aisha's eyes were red, like she had been crying.

"Helia. It's not only you who's suffering. We'll get her back, okay? We will." Aisha sniffled, and buried her head in Nabu's shoulder.

"This is all my fault! I could have stopped her from going to the mall with Sam." Helia stood up. "Actually, this is your guys' fault. How could you have_ set up an ambush? _How could you have done that? It's your fault for setting this up, considering it got her KIDNAPPED!" He yelled. Nabu and Aisha looked at each other.

"It is. It is our fault. But we have to forget the past, and focus on the present. We need to get her back. Okay? We will get her back. We need a plan. Everyone else is working on it, but we need you Helia. We can't do this without you, and sitting in your room moping is not going to help anyone." Aisha wiped her tears away, and stood up, holding out her hand. "Let's go Helia. We will get her back. You need to trust us."

Helia stared at her hand for a long while, but finally, he reached for it. Aisha smiled, and the three of them walked out together.

_With another three behind them._

* * *

**AHAHAHA CLIFFY. But you still love me :) Can you guess who the other three are? Isn't it a bit obvious? Anyway, I hope this 2,221 word chapter made up for my one month absence. I hope I haven't lost too many readers :( Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyo everybody! Sorry for the long wait, I lost ALL of my inspiration xD! Thank you to waterbluewings for forcing (not really) me to write again! She mostly just made me YEARN for the creative juices to start flowing...and BAM. We're back on track baby B)**

**Well...lets get on to what you people really want to do...**

**MORE AUTHOR NOTES! Jk go ahead and read :)**

* * *

_Helia P.O.V._

We needed a plan, and fast. Who knew what Sam and Trix could be doing to Flora right now?

"Helia! Pay attention!" Stella yelled. Helia was jolted back to reality and he glanced sheepishly back at the gang.

"Sorry." Stella rolled her eyes. We had been sitting around a large table and attempting to think of a plan for the past 30 minutes, getting no closer to our goal. We didn't even know where Flora was being kept!

"I got it!" Tecna yelled. She had been working on a device that would apparently find Flora's heat trail, leading them right to her. Everyone scrambled towards her. I was at the head of the frenzy, because I needed to find her. She was- _is_- my life, and I will not rest until I find her, even if it means working day and night.

"She's in some alley...by Magix Mall. Does anyone know where that is? I can use my GPS...but it would be faster if someone knew." Tecna squinted at the screen, and typed something in her handheld device.

"I know exactly where it is. That was where that bastard Sam tried to kill her." I replied. _The black cave, _I thought.

"We'll need a few hours to get ready, but we can go after her at sundown." Sky said, standing straight up and addressing us all. I stared at him, uncomprehending.

"You want us to wait until _sundown_ for an ambush? That's too long. We need to go _now_." My voice rose in a crescendo as I spoke. Sky glared at me.

"Sundown is the safest time to go. They would expect us to go now. They are devious masterminds and they know by now how we think. If we leave now, we are just endangering Flora more. Tell me, do you really want that?" Sky asked. I opened my mouth to retort, but paused. Did I really want Flora to be endangered more? Of course not.

I sighed softly, a swish of air blown out of my mouth.

"No. I don't," I replied, "but I swear, if she is hurt even the _tiniest_ bit, I will not rest until you pay."

Sky shifted his gaze directly to my eyes.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked softly. The softness in his voice was cleverly masqueraded as a sincere question, but I could tell he meant it menacingly. He was ready for a challenge. My incredulous gaze turned cold, and I turned away, watching his reaction.

"If it needs to be." I said, and stalked off. Everyone else watched with increasingly alarmed stares, but I ignored them. I would go out alone if I needed to. Flora needs to come home.

* * *

_Flora P.O.V._

I was alone.

No one had come inside this hell hole since I'd woken up. There was no light in this black hole, and my arms and legs had been tied so tight, the circulation had stopped. Sam really seemed to hate me now. _There has to be a way to get out of here,_ I thought. There can never be a room so small and enclosed with enough oxygen to sustain a person for so long. It felt as if a week had passed since I had been brought here, but I knew it couldn't have been more than a few hours. Time passes so slowly when you've been kidnapped.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps outside the box they called a room. A key jangled in the lock, and the door opened slowly.

"Flora?" a voice whispered. _Sam?,_ I thought. Of course. He's in league with the Trix.

The door opened even further and a shadow walked in. He turned on a switch on the wall, and the room was flooded with light. The effect was so sudden that I had to close my eyes to get accustomed to it. When I opened my eyes, I saw Sam. For a second, it seemed as if his eyes were filled to the brim with regret, but a moment later it was gone, and all I could see was anger and evil.

He sneered at me, and said, "No one coming to get you? Your little boyfriend must have forgotten about you. Your friends probably don't even care that you're gone!"

I glared daggers at him, but the tape prevented me from speaking. He laughed.

"Look at you. Pathetic. I don't understand why the Trix want you so much. Heck, I don't even understand why _I_ want you so much. Maybe it's the challenge." he strided towards me and bent down, lifting my chin,"You are so beautiful. So perfect. So..disgusting." He let go of my chin forcefully, and snorted. He ripped the tape of my mouth, and smirked.

"Maybe I'll let you talk for a little bit. Have to remember what you sound like don't I?" He smirked at me and threw the tape to the ground.

"You...you...jerk! How dare you! I loved you like you were my brother, gave you all my time, and this is what happens? Guess these are the consequences for being so damn _naive_, aren't they?" I glared at him with all my might and scoffed. "I don't know why they chose you to do their dirty work. You aren't even a _specialist_! They've lowered their game, Sam, choosing you. You couldn't be a villain even if your life depended on it!"

Sam's fist was clenching throughout my speech, and I smirked.

"Feeling mad are you? Did my words hit a nerve? I bet they've told you all this a million times before. Hate to hear from the person you love, huh?" Sam growled.

"I would stop talking. This won't end well for you if you don't." He said in a deep, scary voice.

"How can you hurt me any more than you already have? You took me away from my friends, my one love, just so you could get what you wanted. You are not evil Sam. This is not the real you. You have to fight it. Please. For me." Tears were beginning to form in my eyes, and I lost my earlier confidence.

"This is me, Flora, as much as you want to deny it. This is the real me. I wasn't the true me before, and the Trix changed that. They made me better. If you can't see that, maybe I won't save you from their wrath. They will destroy you Flora," He leaned closer, "and no one will stop them."

* * *

**Woo! Another chapter done! The Trix will come in the next chapter probably.**

**Please, please, please review! I love it when you do, and it makes any fanfiction author's life happier! **

**And also, please tell me if this was too cliche...because I kind of thought it was...R&R!**


End file.
